Survivor anime style
by ironsniper333
Summary: a cross over between one piece naruto and inuyasha throw into a suvivor life sytle please rate and comment so i will make chp 2 and beond
1. Chapter 1

Survivor Anime Style Part 1

Team Naruto Team One Piece Team Inuyasha

NarutoLuffyInuyasha

SasukeZoloKagome

SakuraNamiShippo

Rock LeeUsoppMiroku

GaaraSanjiSango

Person that is like the guy that explains the games and stuff

Shad (made up Character

The boat was sailing to the island while shad explained the game to the survivors just like in the real show

Shad: Welcome everyone to Anime survivor

Inuyasha: why are we here and why should I care

Luffy: And why did you steal my ship to take us to some deserted island?

Naruto: And why should I care

Inuyasha hey I already said that

Shad : calm down I have take you 15 from your world to compete in the first Anime survivor and the reward for the winner is anything they want including bei9ng a full demon, being king of the pirate, being Hogake anything.

Naruto: I in

Inuyasha: me too

Luffy: me three

Nami: hey what about the rest of us

Shad since you leaders accepted you must compete

Shippo: Inuyasha isn't my leader

Inuyasha: what was that?

Shippo: nothing leader

Nami: but what if we don't want to compete

Shad: then the friend I stole from your world will be destroyed

The ship finally reaches the first island were the One Piece Team ill live until later in the game

Shad: from your world I took you friend chopper so anyone still wishes to quit

Everyone: no

Shad: good

The ship reaches the second island were the Inuyasha Team will still

Inuyasha: who'd you take from us were all here

Shad: from your group I took your friend Kirara some stupid cat that always seams to always be around you

Sango: you monster

Shad: thanks and enjoy the game

Finally the ship reaches the final island were the Naruto Team will say just like the two teams before shad tell the characters that a character was kid napped only this time he kidnapped both Guy and Kakashi but, Gaara still wasn't interested so shad offered him unlimited power. Gaara expected and the series began

The groups gather together on a different island for the first challenge and the loser will have to vote some one off the team

Shad: As I explained earlier this is a game with many challenges and the first one is a swimming race between the leaders of the teams

Luffy: I can't swim

Shad: I don't care ready set go

Inuyasha and Naruto swim as fast as they can but, Luffy just stands on the island waiting to lose when he gets a good idea he stretches his arms till he reaches the finish line Naruto is pushed out of the way by Inuyasha and Inuyasha gets second place.

Shad: it's settled Naruto loses and they have to vote off one of their team mates

Back at The third island the Naruto team decides who is going to be voted off were Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura have an alliance

Naruto: This is not fair believe it the dog guy cheated

Sasuke: stop crying loser and think about whom we should vote off

Sakura: how about Lee I hate him

Sasuke: second

Naruto: sure what not

On the other side of the island Gaara and Rock Lee are talking on the same subject

Gaara: I know who I'm voting off

Rock Lee: Me too I can't stand he's a real jerk and he has red hair

Gaara: what was that?

Rock Lee: Oh no

Later at tribal counsel

Shad: I am sorry to say that this tribute counsel is not need

Naruto: what why?

Shad: Because Lee was sent home due to injury due to sand

Naruto: oh

Shad right so Gaara no more going insane

Gaara: don't tell me what to due

Shad: you know what I sick of you go away

Shad: sick Out his hand and Gaara vanished

Sasuke: what did you do with him?

Shad: I sent him to hell and /I guess your down two team members

The next day the teams get their next challenge what will it be?


	2. Chapter 2

Survivor Anime Style Part 2

Team Naruto Team One Piece Team Inuyasha

NarutoLuffyInuyasha

SasukeZoloKagome

SakuraNamiShippo

UsoppMiroku

SanjiSango

Person that is like the guy that explains the games and stuff

Shad (made up Character

Okay after the first two people were voted off it was time for a reward challenge it is day two of Anime Survivor

Shad: the reward for today's challenge is anything you want to eat

Inuyasha: that's good you haven't feed us since we got here.

Luffy: really we found food on our island and Sanji cooked it to perfection

Inuyasha: I hate you all

Naruto: wow he's staring to sound like Gaara

Shad: CAN I PLEASE FINSH TELLING YOU IDIOTS THE CHALLAGE.

Everyone that talked said yes sir expect Inuyasha and then a certain blonde character told Inuyasha what happened to his former team mate Gaara

Inuyasha: so what if he really had that power he would have use it by now

Shad: Okay

Naruto: Not again

Shad stuck out his hand about to send Inuyasha to hell just like Gaara when Inuyasha dodged and the beam hit Shippo instead

Inuyasha: Okay I believe you but your aim sucks.

Shad: Agreed now the challenge is to cook. The one with the best dish wins anything they want to eat.

Luffy: al right we got this in the bag there is no way Sanji can lose

The cooking contest stars with Sanji and Kagome making very fast work of all ingredients they can find but, on the Naruto team

Naruto: I don't know how to cook do you?

Sasuke: no

Sakura I have an idea let's use ninjutsu to steal a finished meal.

Naruto: good idea I like it

Naruto and his team wait to take the first finished dish and replace it with some instant ramen that Naruto brought to the island. Unfortunately, Naruto eats the instant ramen so they just try to steal the first meal done. Naturally Sanji is done first so Naruto's team steal's The One piece team's food. They time is up.

Shad: Okay after tasting each dish the winner is ………

Naruto: Just tell us already

Shad: Okay the winner is Sanji and team One Piece

Naruto: What but, we took there food

Shad: Know that's why they win by the way next time you choose to cheat don't Keep the other teams logo on the plates you use!!!!!!

Sakura: nice job Naruto we lost again

Later that day Shad says that since the One Piece team has the most team members they have to go to tribal counsel

At tribal counsel the One Piece team refused to vote off one off their team mates which didn't make Shad to happy

Shad: fine if you want vote off one of your team mates say good bye to one

Shad close his eyes turned around and fire his beam which send people to hell and hit Zolo

Shad: Now what will you do without your beat fighter.

Usopp: Zolo hasn't done anything here anyway well do fine

Shad: they will you won't

I don't need to tell you what happened next but let's just say the one piece team is down to three members.

Looking at the pit of smoke Where Usopp once stood Shad only had one thong to say.

Shad: Hey my aim is getting better.


End file.
